


She Was Right.

by cats_eye78



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_eye78/pseuds/cats_eye78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was watching the epi Still of season 4 and this little tiny thing popped out.  It's not much, but I think it's why he joined up with the Claimers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was Right.

She Was Right.

 

“You're gonna be the last man standing.

You are. 

You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon.”

Her words echo in his head as he collapsed at the crossroad. She was right. He misses her. He doesn't know what to do without someone else there; Merle, Rick, Carol, Beth. He never learned how to be for himself, always was someone else's backup or sidekick. Being truly alone scared him more than a walker ever could.


End file.
